My One and Only Double Life
by Jekyll-to-Hyde
Summary: Areon Stevens made a deal with the devil, now she must pay for her lies with a kiss. Will she be able to escape? Will anyone ever see her? Will anyone believe her? Does she stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**See if you can make the connection between this story and a Disney movie we all know and love. I thought the name was a good enough oxymoron.**

My One and Only Double Life

Chapter One: Flashforward and How it All Began

Her mouth curved into her cruel smile as her eyes spoke of knowing something I didn't. She wasn't threatened by me like I hoped she was, she was cool…cold. Her perfect features showed no weakness, even when facing the person who knew exactly what her weakness was. Her unruffled indifference to my power over her made me feel powerless.

Her smile widened, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"How about…" She offered in a tone that implied that she was placating a child, "I let you sing for yourself when you get Shane Grey to kiss you."

Ok, so I'm sure you're wondering what exactly that sentence meant. I mean, how could you not? Well, I am here to tell you exactly how I ended up in a position like this with a girl who might as well be the devil.

It all started on a regular Friday afternoon. I had gotten ready for school that morning like I always do, putting on the conservative clothing my dad likes, and putting my skinny jeans, converses, and rocker tee, that _I_ like in my backpack so I can change at my friend Lewis' house.

Note that I have always been good at leading a double life. It's important.

I went to Lewis', got changed, and we went to school. Senior year isn't so bad, it's almost over (which is a relief). Then, as is customary for Friday afternoon's, I went back to Lewis' house for study hour.

Study hour is the best five hours of my week, mostly because no studying has ever been done during study hour. We call it that for my double life, so my dad won't find out. You see, study hour is more of a jam session.

That's right. I am a musician. Are you surprised? Don't be.

My father is the head of the music department at our local college. He has a Ph.D in musical education, and absolutely abhors rock music, or any modern music really. He says it's because of the lives lead by rock stars. You know the trips in and out of rehab and the divorce office. He says this, but I know the real reason why. My mother ran away with a rock star, and ever since he's hated the lot of them.

Because of this musical heritage I was raised on strictly the classics, learning the piano, and to my dismay violin. But my father also taught me how to sing correctly, and that is what I am truly grateful to him for. I wouldn't have a life if I weren't able to use my voice. My voice is why I have a story to tell at all.

So I was at my friend Lewis' house, and he was helping me work out the bridge of a song I'd been stuck on for weeks.

"Maybe you could switch around those chords and keep the melody the same. It'll give that build up affect." He suggested. He was sitting on his bed with his guitar on his lap. I was at his keyboard.

I began to try what he had suggested when there was a knock at his front door. We both shrugged it off, it wasn't uncommon for his mother to have company.

"…with words on my tongue…" I sang softly as I listened to the chord progression. I didn't notice the footsteps in the hallway, but I most definitely heard Lewis' bedroom door crash open.

I stopped playing and whirled around to the sound. I was absolutely stunned. There stood my father breathing heavily in Lewis' doorway, in a tux of all things…

Then it all clicked in my head. I had a concert tonight. A very important concert tonight. I was such an important part of the concert, and my dad was the conductor of the symphony I was supposed to play first violin for.

I didn't have very much time for this train of thought, because my dad was yelling.

"You have a responsibility! You have to be there every time on the top of your game, because everyone already thinks you got first chair because I'm the director! You _have_ to be there _every_ time!" His breathing continued in uneven heavy gasps. He looked around, and his eyes slowly zeroed in on me, in my obviously not conservative clothing, in a room with my friend who was playing the electric guitar. Things were not looking very good for Areon Stevens just then. (that's me by the way)

"What are you doing?" He asked, angry again. He went on without letting me speak, "Are you doing what I think you're doing? Are you playing that evil music that poisons the soul and only leads you to drugs and sex and…and…blasphemy?" My dad isn't a very religious guy, so he must be running out of answers.

Anger rose in me. I was suddenly asking myself questions I had not had the mind to ask before. _Why should I have to hide this from him? He should be proud, and happy for me and what I can do. Why am I hiding at all? My life would be so much easier if I could just live it in the open._

"Yes father." I said in a cold voice that was not my own, "I am playing _Satan's_ music." Now I was mocking him, "And I shouldn't have to hide if from you." I added, "You can't control me."

Yes, I know, not the best idea to bring up the control thing. My dad loves control, it's scary sometimes.

"You are coming with me young lady!" He screeched (yes, he actually screeched), "You are kicked out of the symphony, and you can't hang out with Lewis anymore, and you're throwing away all of those clothes, and you will forget all of this nonsense and come…home." His voice cracked on home. I think he was having a flashback, I think he was remembering when mom left. I hated myself for reminding him of that, but I was still angry at him.

"So you're going to try to control me are you?" I asked angrily, "I don't want to do this, not at all, but I won't go home with you. All you want for me are things I don't want, and you won't let me do what I love." Wow that was harsh, I softened, "Look, just let me have these Friday jam sessions with Lewis. The rest of the week I'll do whatever you want, but I need this. It's a part of me now." I was begging. I hate begging.

His eyes were hard, a wall was hiding all of the hurt I knew was there, "No, I won't allow you to be sucked into this. You'll only get hurt. I won't let you be hurt."

"You don't think this doesn't hurt me? You think making me give up what I love won't hurt me?" I asked.

"It's the lesser of two evils." He stated blankly, he then stepped forward and reached for my arm. I pulled away and backed into Lewis' messy closet.

"No." I said, "I'm old enough to live on my own. Go away."

I am a jerk, but I wasn't about to be repressed. Plus, I'm a teenager and rebellion is inevitable.

He flinched, and for an instance I saw behind his cold brick wall, he was hurt, he was in pain, he was losing someone else. But his cold brick wall returned and he turned around and walked out of the room without a word.

So you know that feeling where you make a rash decision and suddenly realize that it was a bad idea? Yeah, that feeling immediately settled into my stomach as I looked at Lewis' shocked face. Everything had been fine, _normal_, five minutes ago, and now I was homeless.

"What do I do?" I asked Lewis in horror.

His mouth hung open, and his hazel eyes were wide with shock, "I don't know" He said absently.

I sighed in frustration and plopped down on his bed, grabbing his face, "Think, Lewis! Think! I'm freakin' homeless!"

I successfully got him out of his trance, "You could…" He brushed his curly sand colored hair out of his eyes, "stay here?" He questioned me with his eyes.

I thought, "That could work." I said finally.

He nodded, "I'll go ask my mom."

Luckily for me Lewis' mother loves a scandal so much that she couldn't resist being in the middle of one. So now I had a home, and a bed.

I sighed as I brushed through my long red hair. I was thinking of my father, and the hurt I had seen in his eyes. He could never forgive me for this. I wasn't sure I wanted him to. I wanted to be right, I wanted to prove him wrong. I _would _prove him wrong.

**Sorry, no Shane this time. His name was there, in the same sentence as kiss, so you have much to look forward to! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For everyone's info, I tried to change Joe Jonas to Shane Grey but intelligently forgot to save the change. So, for everyone reading, when I say Shane Grey I mean Shane Grey, I also plan on using the other members of connect three and Tess Tyler. So this is definitely Camp Rock…**_**not **_**Jonas Brothers. Sorry for the confusion, I happen to be very blonde. Keep Reading!**

Chapter Two: Surprises! Two of Them!

I woke up Saturday morning in a groggy stupor. What can I say? It was morning. But was confused about why I felt alone and lost. My mind quickly caught up though. I felt alone because I wasn't talking to my father, I felt lost because I was sleeping in Lewis' house. Definitely not how I expected to wake up.

I stumbled down the stairs, and found Lewis' mom in their kitchen. Talk about awkward. She's a nice lady, I just have very little to say to her. Not to mention I was now living at her house because I had a fight with my father in her son's room. Like I said _awkward_.

"So, how did you sleep?" Great now she wants to make small talk.

"Good." I nodded and smiled politely.

"That's good." She said disapprovingly. What? Was I supposed to say that I slept terribly? Small talk includes a lot of polite smiles, and big fat lies.

"Uh huh." Then silence.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah." I said blankly.

"Have some cereal." She proceeded to grab the milk and cereal. I made myself a bowl and was eating when it occurred to me.

"Where's Lewis?"

"He's working. Him and his father are working on the Jensen's lawn." She answered. She was watching me eat. Creepy.

Lewis' dad has his own landscaping business, but for Lewis that just means mowing a lot of lawns.

After the most awkward breakfast of my life I decided to sit on their back porch for a while. Which was positively boring, and accomplished nothing. Wow, I was productive. Let's fastforward to something more interesting.

Sunday afternoon found me alone in Lewis' house. My father may not be a religious man, but Lewis' mom _is_. So I was alone, in their house. It was weird. I mean, Lewis and I have been best friends since kindergarten, but I had _never_ been alone in his house.

So I was alone, and bored, and wishing that I was a Baptist, when I heard a knock on the door. I decided that answering would probably be best, even if I was wearing Lewis' t-shirt and my skinny jeans.

I opened the door to find my father's assistant, Sean, standing there. I rolled my eyes a little. _He sent his assistant to convince me to come home?_ I thought with irony.

"What do you want?" I asked. I can be really hospitable, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Your father has sent your clothes, and would like you to set up a time for you and I to meet at the bank so he can sign all of your money to your own account." He said, very business like.

_My_ money? More like _his_ guilt money, "That won't be necessary." I said, "I don't need his money. Just tell him I'll get a job."

"Just make the appointment!" Sean said, frustrated.

"Why?" I asked as if I were a three year old.

"Because if you don't then I will have to continue to come back here everyday until you do. He is very insistant about this. You _must_ take the money." He said.

"What else?" I asked. He looked at me, his perfectly innocent features betraying his guilt.

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what I meant.

"I know my father. He wants to keep track of me, not just give me his money to spend willy nilly. What else? Is he sending me a nanny as well? Or a spy?" I asked.

He looked at the ground and mumbled incoherently.

"What?" I asked.

"I was also told to offer my services to you for the summer until you start school." He said more clearly this time.

I couldn't believe it, "He sent _you_ to babysit me?"

"No." He insisted, "Just to offer my services."

"As what? What services are you supposed to do for me? I don't need an assistant." I argued, "I know exactly what he's trying to do."

"Even so," Sean said, " I will come back everyday to ask if you need help, and to ask you to set up an appointment."

"Fine." I grumbled, "Tomorrow, I'll meet you at the bank right after school and then you can go, because I won't need your help. But if it does help I will keep you up to date on my activities…as much as I can." I didn't want to make too big of a commitment.

"Fair enough. Will Lewis also be joining us?" He asked.

"Probably, I'm his ride home." Then I slammed the door in his face.

Stupid overly protective father. Stupid obedient assistant. Stupid Areon for getting herself in a situation that involved telling her dad's assistant about the details of her life!

Have you ever had an experience so traumatic that everything pales in comparison and you suddenly find yourself forgetting things like that you got into the school talent show and have to perform on Monday? I have, and trust me, it is not fun.

I woke up Monday morning happy to know that I had all of my clothes. I laughed as I got dressed. I hadn't laughed in a couple of days.

"So are you ready?" Lewis asked as we drove to school.

"For what, the bank? Of course not! Why would I want to willingly take my father's money?" I asked.

"Not that. I meant the talent show. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Crap!" I mentally slapped myself, "How could I forget?"

That is how I ended up backstage in my school auditorium going over the words to my song. I haven't had the opportunity to perform my music for anyone but Lewis, so nerves were inevitable.

I was third from the end, which sucked because I had to watch everyone's talents and stew about mine for about an hour. But finally it was my turn.

The opening chords came readily to my fingers as I sat at the piano on stage at my school. The words came ready to my mind as well.

_In darkness your light seems to shine,_

_After the ashes your fire still burns,_

_In time I may understand,_

_But you're making it hard to learn._

_I'm lost in the dreams that you had for us_

_I'm wandering in your ways_

_I've lost sense of time, and I don't see why_

_You tell me to walk away_

_I can't lose sight of you_

_You always stand out clear_

_From the crowds that surround_

_My broken dreams_

_I'm lost in the dreams you had for us_

_I'm wandering in your ways_

_I've lost sense of time, and I don't see why_

_You tell me to walk away_

_So don't tell me I'm better off_

_Don't say it's all right_

_I can't see beyond the darkness_

_And your light just gets in the way_

_I'm lost in the dreams you had for us_

_I'm wandering in your ways_

_I've lost sense of time, and I don't see why_

_You tell me to walk away_

I ended the ballad with a flourish and stood to silence. I was a little nervous until finally someone started to clap, followed by everyone else in the audience. I sighed with relief. I bowed comically and stepped backstage.

The talent show ended soon after and I found myself in the audience joking with Lewis.

"I can't believe you forgot about the talent show! It must be your fear of crowds, you must have suppressed thoughts of the talent show because they brought you physical pain." He joked. Yes, my best friend is a nerd, what's it to you?

"I don't repress things!" I argued, "And I don't fear crowds. Hey do you think we could blow this popsicle stand? I'm getting claustrophobic."

Lewis just shook his head.

"Areon Stevens?" A nasally voice called, "Areon Stevens is that you?" A short woman with brown hair pulled back tightly in a bun pushed her way through the crowd to reach us.

"Yeah." I answered as she came up to talk to me, she was about a head shorter than me, "Who's asking?"

"My name is Helen Baxter, agent." She introduced herself in a curt manner. This woman liked control, just like my dad.

"I'm Areon Stevens, student, and this is my colleague Lewis Jennings, student." I don't think she noticed that I was mocking her.

"I would like to talk to you privately if I could." She offered.

"Ok, but Lewis has to come, I'm his ride home." I said. She nodded stiffly then walked away, knowing full well that we'd follow.

Don't be fooled by the cool manner in which I was hearing all of this. I understood exactly what was going on. This agent lady wanted to make me an offer, an offer to sing for a record company. This was big. But thanks to my double life I was fairly good at hiding how I really felt. I was freaking out, but I managed to keep a straight face. Meanwhile I was being lead out of the auditorium to an empty classroom. Classes had ended for the day, so it didn't matter.

I was thinking hard. I could take this deal, whatever it was, and I could become famous and become exactly what my father feared most. Or I could turn it down and never have this opportunity again.

Great! I love making decisions!

Suddenly my father's pained face flashed into my mind. Before she even made the offer I had decided to decline it. Darn me and my tender heart! Stupid fathers who don't want what their daughters want! Curse them!

We arrived in the classroom, and I was surprised to see two other people there. One a blonde girl, the other a blonde woman who was obviously her mother. The girl looked cowed next to her mother, and the girl looking cowed only made her mother seem more imposing. But I knew her mother, she was that famous singer…something Tyler. **(I really don't remember her name, so if someone could pass that info on to me it would be greatly appreciated)**

The minute we entered Helen Baxter turned around and examined me, "You look nice. Like a rock star should look. Yes, you will do."

"I can't." I said simply. Well, not simply, it was the hardest thing I've ever said.

"And why not?" Helen asked.

"Because it would break my father's heart." I said. Why I would tell a perfect stranger that is beyond me!

"It cannot be helped." And she waved me off. She didn't try to convince me, she didn't beg me to stay. She had more important things to do, and controlling me was not one of them.

So I began to walk away, until a voice called me back.

"Areon, I have an idea." Mrs. Tyler was talking to me like she knew me. Strange.

I turned and looked at her expectantly.

"My daughter," She gestured to the girl in the chair, "Was in today's talent show. She sang a solo. Do you remember it?"

I wracked my brain. The girl looked familiar, and I think I remembered seeing her on stage, but I couldn't honestly say I remembered her.

"Not…really." I said lamely.

"Exactly." Mrs. Tyler said, "You don't remember because her voice didn't dazzle everyone like yours did."

I nodded, I didn't follow. What did this have to do with me.

"This has to do with you because I know you want to sing so the world can hear you, but you won't do it if your father knows."

Whoa! She pegged me just right, "Yeah…" I said.

"Well, Tess wants to be famous. She wants the attention, she wants the lime light. She just doesn't have the voice that it takes to do so. I am willing to make an offer with you to be my daughter's voice, and sing for her, so that you can sing to the world, and your father will never know that it's you."

First off, you should have seen Tess's face when her mom was saying all of that stuff about wanting attention. I've never seen anyone so offended before. Secondly, I was stunned. Absolutely stunned. How in the world did this woman expect to pull off this lie? This big, fat, dirty, lie. Everyone would know soon, everyone would find out, and then not only would her daughter be finished but so would she. So would I.

But in the back of my mind I could see a dream unfolding before me. All of the benefits of being a famous musician, without the hassle of being famous. Being able to sing to the world, without anyone ever knowing it was me. I wouldn't be mobbed by crowds, and if I did take a trip to rehab no one would ever have to know about it.

I was torn. Lie? Or walk away from everything I've ever wanted? Come on! What do you think I chose.

"Mrs. Tyler, I believe we have got ourselves a deal." I said.

I shook hands with the devil that day, and I still don't know how to take it back.

**Ok, sorry for the mix up! See you next chapter! Review!**


End file.
